


Неисправим

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 天狼 Sirius the Jaeger | Sirius the Jaeger (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deity, Divine power, Gen, Healing, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Отто Савада точно знает, что Бог есть, и у Него необыкновенные глаза и мудрость запечатанных тысячелетий.
Relationships: Mikhail & Original Sawada Character(s), Mikhail/Yuliy (Sirius the Jaeger)
Kudos: 2





	Неисправим

Отто Савада был третьим ребёнком Дечимо Вонголы и по велению судьбы самым болезненным. Мальчик часто болел, много читал, привык молчать из-за першащего горла и научился наблюдать. У него были большие неизвестно в кого голубые глаза и пушистые каштановые волосы; у него было слабое тело, неукротимое любопытство и страсть к загадкам; у него был дар видеть то, чего не могут другие, и понимать то, что люди не хотят понимать.

Сегодня был первый званый вечер, куда его решили привести и представить всему Альянсу. А заодно провести какие-то свои важные-важные переговоры, о которых детишки не курсе, ну-ну. У стен есть уши, особенно в доме с четырьмя детьми, за которыми не в состоянии уследить няньки. Впрочем, сложно винить женщин, когда речь идёт о двух юных Вонголах, одной громкой девочке-Урагане и создающим бедствия Тумане.

Отто ценил свою старшую сестру, которая часто причитала его за неосторожность, хоть на его скромный взгляд, она излишне нервничала. В самом деле, он не рассыплется, если отойдёт в сторону и сам достанет себе тарелку с закусками с высокого стола. Отто провожал юркую фигурку сестры, которая затерялась меж высоких взрослых, и сам по-взрослому вздохнул.

Он осматривал гостей, когда увидел _его_. Невозможного, эфемерного, сильного, могущественного, безудержно мудрого. Савада-младший сам не понял, как оказался рядом, он шёл на свет маяка, как потерявшийся в шторм корабль.

Отто дёрнул за чужую штанину пару раз, на него удивлённо посмотрел яркий голубой глаз. Человек перед ним был юн, с тонкими чертами лица и странным цветом волос: пряди у лица были белее снега, а на затылке тёмные, переплетённые в аккуратную косу. Ему улыбаются тепло, благосклонно, чувственно.

— Вы Бог? — наивно спрашивает ребёнок, потому что уверен, что так может выглядеть только Всевышний. Так улыбаться может только Он. Такой силой может обладать лишь божество.

Божество не кажется удивлённым, только издаёт смешок, садясь перед ним на корточки, смотря внимательно и мягко. Как мог бы смотреть на собственного ребёнка или даже внука.

— Нет, определенно нет, — Отто отчётливо понимает, что даже самые чистые Небеса Аркобалено не способны излучать _такое_ благоговение. — Почему ты так решил? — божество склоняет голову на бок, воздух наполнен небывалым уютом и защищенностью.

Отто не стесняется, даже не запинается, потому что не сомневается ни секунды в своём утверждении. Гиперинтуиция Вонголы ведёт его в темноте неизведанного. Мальчик никогда не ошибается в таких вещах — хоть и не осознаёт полной меры своих возможностей.

— Вы — Свет, как звезда, но больше Солнца, — уверенно заключает он, словно это самая очевидная вещь в мире. Божество удивлённо округляет глаз, лицо тут же смягчается в мягком смехе.

— А мальчик зрит в корень, — звучит над их головами глухой голос, который с заботой проводит по необычайным волосам божества.

Божество улыбается мужчине с серыми глазами, всецело белыми волосами и со множеством пугающих шрамов на лице. В другой ситуации Отто бы испугался, в конце концов, он никогда не был храбрым мальчиком; его даже злая кошка могла напугать до дрожи. Но тёплое-восхитительное божество смотрит с неприкрытой любовью на этого устрашающего человека, и Отто успокаивается; вряд ли бы Он любил кого-то недостойного или плохого; юный Вонгола в этом уверен больше, чем в либо.

— Михаил, — и имя архангела, и ласковый тон, и любовный взгляд; Отто не ошибся, — не стоит вводить детей в заблуждения, — в словах должен быть укор, но его нет; всё похоже на дружескую личную шутку, ясную им двоим.

— Посмотри на него, он явно понимает больше всех людей за десятки лет, — снова смешок, чуть более ехидный и злобный, с пренебрежением к остальным людям, будто они выше этого. Хотя, да, определенно выше простых смертных.

Божество вновь смотрит на него, не ослепляя, но согревая солнечным светом, после проливного дождя. Божество вновь смеётся, прикрывая единственный глаз и прижимая палец к губам. Божество открывает, всего на секунду, второй глаз, и Отто знает, что он не ошибся, что он смотрит в суть мироздания, что он смотрит в бесконечную силу, знания, мудрость.

— Не болей, дитя, — божество треплет его по волосам, уходя и хитро позвав с собою пугающего мужчину. Где-то на пути к ним присоединилась девочка с кандалами на тонких лодыжках и с кроваво-красными глазами; божество подхватило её на руки, мягко смеялось и уговорило не-людей, свою семью, не ссорится.

Но Отто Савада этого не видел, его в срочном порядке увела старшая сестра, отчитав за то, что тот убежал и не сказал куда, ведь у него может случится приступ, а если никого не будет рядом, а если они не успеют добежать, а если, а если…

Отто тепло-тепло рассмеялся, привлекая этим внимание, становясь таким ярким атрибутом Гармонии, таким похожим не только на отца, но и на Примо Вонголу; Отто счастлив и бесстрашен настолько, что просит сестру не вести себя по-детски; Отто говорит, что он здоров, всегда здоров, просто здоров и всё тут.

Отто Савада точно знает, что Бог есть, и у Него необыкновенные глаза и мудрость запечатанных тысячелетий.

Юлий шутливо отвечает брату, что помогать детям это не плохо; Михаил вздыхает, что-то вроде: _ты неисправим, плакала наша конспирация_ ; Лариса долго смеётся над всей историей, когда узнала: ещё бы, греховное божество, которое спит с родным братом — смех да и только.


End file.
